One Perfect Night
by MurdocksChicka
Summary: Face and Murdock consumate their relationship. SLASH sequel to Can't Fight These Feelings


Title: One Perfect Night   
  
Author: Kara Kirk ( Murdocks_Chicka )  
  
Rated: R  
  
Archive: YES  
  
Comment Card: YES PLEASE  
  
Summary: Face and Murdock consummate their relationship.  
  
Warnings: THIS IS A SLASH STORY! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS KIND OF THING! There is M/M consensual sex. Face/Murdock  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys I just write about them.  
  
Copyright: I wrote this.  
  
(c) Kara "Murdy" Kirk ( Murdocks_Chicka )  
  
  
  
One Perfect Night  
  
  
Face and Murdock emerged from the lake wet and naked. The moonlight glistened off the beaded droplets making them look like diamonds. They laughed and giggled as they made way to their shedded clothing. Murdock looked at Face's well-toned body. His physique was strong and beautiful. He watched as the lieutenant gracefully pushed his wet, matted hair out of his face. He looked like an angel as the moon's light reflected off his skin illuminating him.   
  
They reached their clothing and noticed a couple of towels neatly folded beside them.  
  
"Uh oh." Face said.   
  
The two men looked at each other. A slight feeling of panic washed over them. "Hannibal!" They said in unison.  
  
"He must have been watching us. GREAT! We'll hear about this in the morning. I'm going to get a black eye, a couple of broken ribs..."  
  
"Facey, would ya stop whinin'? If he was mad, don't ya think he woulda been waitin' for us? 'Sides he wouldn't have put these towels out for us."  
  
"So you think he's ok with..well you know...us?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about BA?"  
  
"If I know that big, mean, ugly mudsucker he'll be just a smiiiiiiidge mad. He'll call us crazy fools and stalk away. BUT other than that, No worries mate." Murdock said ending in an Australian accent.  
  
Face laughed and handed one of the towels to the pilot. Their hands touched for a brief moment sending a chill up his spine. Just the sudden touch made his stomach flutter. He watched as HM dried himself. Looking at the tall and slender body before him. His mouth began to water and his face flushed. He wanted him more than ever. Wanting the first time with Murdock to be perfect. Something they both would never forget. A warning alarm went off in his head making him feel angry and sad.  
  
"Murdock, I think we better..... sit down and talk."  
  
"Uh ok." He sat next to Face noticing the hesitation in his voice. "What's up?"  
  
"Are you SURE this is what you want?"  
  
"Yeah. I've wanted this for a long time. Why? Ya havin' second thoughts?"  
  
"N...No its just the last time I was WITH a man it wasn't consensual."  
  
"Face I know. I was there 'member? It happened to me too. What those bastards did to us wasn't right."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"BUT...YOU and I are right. WE love each other right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So there shouldn't be a problemo muchacho."  
  
"I guess I'm just afraid of bringing back old, painful memories for the both of us."  
  
"Think of it this way, we'll make our OWN memories. Good ones to conceal the bad ones."  
  
"You're sounding very ah...sane tonight Murdock. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm okie dokie. I'm with YOU. And that's all I need to keep my brain from bein' scattered all over the place. You're like my own personal shock therapy session."  
  
"Shock therapy session? Gee thanks."  
  
"I meant that in a good way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ya know Faceguy, under those expensive threads of yours, ya have a great body." Murdock said as he positioned himself behind Face rubbing his back.  
  
"Well along with having great looks, I have to have a great body. I can thank Hannibal for that. Him and his killer training work outs."  
  
"Now there's the Face we all know and love." Murdock laughed as he continued to rub his back.  
  
"Bad thing is, under those expensive 'threads' are scars. Scars I can't rid of. They'll always be there to remind me of a hell NO ONE should EVER go through."  
  
"Hey! It's ok. I KNOW. I love you AND your scars. Just like ya love me and MY scars. Meanin' my crazy mind for one." Murdock touched the faint, but slightly raised criss crossed scars on his back. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll name them. We've got Harry Scar, Mary Scar, Jerry Scar..."  
  
"Murdock!" As Temp felt Murdock lightly traced the scars with his fingertips, a fire burned through his body. One that couldn't be put out by water, but one that could only be put out by love. Meaningful, lustful love. As if HM read his mind, he felt the pilot's lips place soft kisses upon the nape of his neck. He turned his head only to look into beautiful brown eyes. Face nuzzled his lips to Murdocks. Starting a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened and their hunger for each other grew. Their tongues explored each other's moist, sweet mouth. He lay Murdock down on the soft grassy, sand of the lakes' beach. Running his hand over his soft chest as he kissed every inch down to HM's stiffening penis. He tantalized the tip with his tongue. Making the captain shudder and gasp.  
  
"Faaaaaaaaaaace." He moaned as the sensation ran through his body. He felt the con man gather him in his mouth. Nipping and sucking. He could feel Temp's stiffening member against his leg making him more excited. Face moved in a slow motion, covering every inch of Murdock's hard shaft. He could feel the trembling of his body as he quickened his pace. The captains breathing became erratic as the sensation of climax grew. Face could taste the salty discharge in his mouth and moved more forcefully.   
  
"Oh GOD FACEY!" He exclaimed as he shot his warm and salty cum into Temp's mouth.  
  
Face sucked until every drop was consumed. He starting kissing his way back to Murdock's mouth. Listening to his calmed breathing.  
  
"Murdock, I want to be inside you. I want to show you how much I love you." He placed another hot and passionate kiss on HM's mouth. Turning him over on his back, spreading his legs apart. He positioned his erect penis to Murdock's entrance. Gently pushing his way through the tight hole. He heard Murdock gasp. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Was all he could answer.  
  
Face moved slow and gentle gripping HM's lower back supporting his weight on his knees. He could feel the lanky man move with his rhythm. His thrusts became more forceful, pumping faster and harder. He let out a scream as he came into Murdock's anus. He laid beside HM convulsing in shear fulfillment.   
  
When the lieutenant regained some composure he started to rub the small of Murdock's back. Hearing small, faint sobs coming from the figure beside him he became concerned.  
  
"Murdock are you all right?"  
  
"It's nothin."  
  
"Did I hurt you? Talk to me."  
  
"NO NO ya didn't hurt me. It's just.... I've never felt so happy in my whole entire crazy life Faceman. You'll never know how I feel." He sniffed.  
  
"Murdock, I DO know how you feel. I never felt this loved when I was with someone else. This night consummated our new life. TOGETHER."  
  
"But I didn't even get a chance to do anything. I just laid there."  
  
"No you DID do something. You have given something to me no one else could have." He said as he draped his arm around him.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You. You gave me YOU. And besides there will be MORE than just this one time."  
  
Murdock wiped his tear stained face and kissed Temp on the mouth. "Ya know I never had sex on the beach. And I don't mean the drink. I think I got sand in places I didn't even know I had Muchacho."  
  
Face laughed as he nudged the pilot. "How about we go for another dip in the lake?"  
  
"You're on.....Face?" He said as he caught his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been waitin' a long time to say this but....I love you."  
  
"I love you too Murdock. It's crazy how love works in mysterious ways."  
  
"I know EXACTLY what ya mean Facial One. This has been one perfect night."  
  
"You're right Murdock. One perfect night."  
  
  
~* fin *~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
